sonic x sonic and other characters from fairytales
by nidza majstorovic
Summary: adventure story this story u will never forget
1. Chapter 1

16 years have passed since sonic and his friend were to calebrate birth of auora

flashback

sonic:this is a nice baby

king:thx

quenn:thx

all 11 vilas said their wishes to her but when is time to 12 to say something started to happen

everyone:huh?

?:so everyone in the kingdom is inveted to calebrate her birth except me 13

cream:mom who is this she look scary

vanilla:idk honey

odelia:i,m odelia 13th villa and since u didn,t invete me to this calebration here,s my wish for your baby auora 7 days after her 16th birthday she will stab on spindle and fall death*lefts*

sonic:that evil witch!

knuckles:don,t worry sonic let the 12th vila to tell her wish

12th vila:don,t worry dear u will on your 16th birthday stab on spindle but prince will came and save u

the present day

16 years later

sonic:those 16 years pasted to fast

knuckles:yeah let,s go and see what auora,s doing

sonic:yeah let,s go

in castle

auora:(i should see this castle)

auora started to go thought castle until she saw open door

auora:(i wonder who is inside)*opens door*

auora:good day

old lady:good day dear do u want to try to work on spindle

auora:sure

back with sonic and knuckles they were there were auora was a few minutes ago

sonic:oh no she for sure started to look in castle

knuckles:let,s go i hope it is not too late

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

sonic:me too

back with auora

old lady:c,mon touch this handle dear

auora:isn,t that strange

old lady:no it,s not*takes her arm and make her touch handle*

auora:ah!

knuckles and sonic come in

knuckles:no!

sonic:u evil witch!

witch:u shouldn,t say that

knuckles:sonic watch out

sonic avoided handle in last momment

sonic:(wow that was close)

knuckles:u really need a ton of makeup and that,s not enough for your faces to turn red*pounches her in head*

witch:how dare u to attack me*uses her magic and throws knuckles and sonic on ground*

sonic:(if something doesn,t happen it looks like we lost our last battle ever)

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

meanwhile

amy:something isn,t right to me tails 1st cream vanishes from her birthday party now knuckles and sonic are no more there

tails:came down amy they said they,re go to see what auora,s doing do u called them on mobile

amy:yes 10 times each time there wasn,t answer and i am starting to get worried

meanwhile

sonic:(here she is apporching she,s ready to do final attack it,s up to us only this make we are in unconcions)

witch:they fall unconcions beh i really wanted to hear them scr...

sonic:scream?!how not now u will see how it looks like fly pig and when we are talking about flying*pounches her and she falls to the ground*(there we got few seconds of benefits it,ll better be to we run away and recover)c,mon knuckles let,s go

knuckles and sonic started to run to door but then it slams

witch:u should escape when u got a chance*throws spindles on them*

after avoiding it they fall to the ground

witch:say goodbye muhahahahahhaha

?:u won,t do that

witch:huh?

sonic:(on second i thought how i am haluciating no he,s really there)

that was prince

sonic:(and suddenly everything changes our future now looks like a lot of lightly)we,re so glad to see u prince

prince:me too now let,s defeat this evil witch

witch:no matter u camed u will join princess*starts to throw spindles on them*

prince:*throws it all with sword*u are evil witch!

knuckles:take this*pouches her*

sonic:c,mon prince now,s your chance go and kiss her and she will wake up

princess:sure

sonic:(he knows my name)

prince stands close to bed and kisses auora in lips

auora:...

witch:what do u done?!ah i feel weakness!*dissapears*

sonic:that,s it we defeated her!

knuckles and prince:yes sonic!

auora:what happened

prince:long story dear

sonic:(every story have happy ending like this one)

rring!

sonic:excuse me for a minute i got a message

message:good day i don,t know who u are but i spotted your friend called cream in amusment park coney island alone

sonic:(who is this)

prince:what is this sonic do u have any more problems

sonic:sadly i do prince but before u say can i help u i afraid i must face it alone bye guys(ok time to go to amusment park coney island)

10 minutes later

sonic:(i made it for 10 minutes my speed never failed me before now to find cream there she is at the top of rollercoaster with unknown guy with her)cream if u hear me u must stay calm i,ll take u

?:i,m afraid that before that hedgehog u must face me 1st

sadly it is not the end...

it is continued in a new story...


	4. Chapter 4

sonic:(there,s some old chinese curse that said we wish u to live in hard times well it looks like i falled in that curse because in last some hours i was been attacked,beaten and almost killed and if that wasn,t been enough)

weasel:the trap worked hedgehog get ready to be attacked by fox

sonic:(yeah hard times or how we said that in New York they are really bad)look friend u have costume but we both know u,re layer that,s the fact

weasel:well that,s your fault hedgehog*tries to scratch him*

sonic:*avoids it*(like i said this clown must be lyer)*avoided scratch again*(now that,s enough i will take down this guy and then...wow my six sense is awakened i must get away from here)*avoided explosive hod dog*i heard that hot dog isn,t health food but this long

weasel:all that is turn in show hedgehog all amusment park is full of explosives

meanwhile with cream with unknown guy on ride up here

cream:this is awesome ride right

?:yeah

back down there

?:pls u have to save me

sonic:huh who are u

?:i,m pinnochio and this weasel lyed to me he said that there will be fun but there everyone attack me

weasel:how dare u kid*takes pinnochio and puts him at the top of rollercoaster and pinnochio falls unconsions*

sonic:i,ll save u pinnochio!

weasel:but 1st u need to defeat me

bomp explodes

weasel:oops here,s one more bomb

sonic:(if i keep avoiding bombs i,ll never defeat him)

up there

pinochio:ah my head help!

sonic:(pinnochio returns to normal gotta go and save him)

weasel:that,s right sonic go and save your little friend

sonic:(my name he just said my real name somehow this "weasel"finds out my name)*stops before made up to pinnochio*(wait bomb explosives what if one is located right behind pinnochio well that explains why fake weasel wants me to came up)pinnochio listen!i can,t approach any more so u must jump to me and i,ll get u!

pinnochio:i-i don,t know

sonic:pinnochio u must believe me i can save u but only if u do what i tell u

pinnochio:ok sonic but just because that,s u here we go*jumps*

sonic:*catches him*got u see that isn,t that scary right?

pinnochio:that,s what u think...

weasel:really clever sonic

sonic:*jumps down with pinnochio*now run pinnochio this isn,t fight for u

pinnochio runs away

sonic:(poor guy it looks like he,s only 7 and this weasel lies to him no he,s save now and i can finally concetrate on this guy)scratches,bomb explosives...admit poor guy u know u can,t beat me in real fight*attacks him and he falls to the ground*(that,s it now i can finally see who is behind that mask)

who is it?find out in the next part!

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

sonic takes off his mask

sonic:oh no!that,s big bad wolf

wolf:that,s right and i,m looking for something then i find pinnochio with my friend and thought it will be good food

sonic:u will not eat anybody

wolf:i,m late for something

wolf runs away

sonic:(i must go after him)

meanwhile

knuckles:hay everybody

tails and amy:hay knuckles

knuckles:what,s up

amy:nothing except i worried about u and sonic where were u

tails:and why do u have a lot bruises

knuckles:long story shortly auora falled asleep because witch maked her to touch spindle and then we fought her we lossing until prince came and save us and kisses her in lips and she awaked

tails:that,s so good but u said sonic were been with u where he is now?

knuckles:idk he said that he must face some problem alone

meanwhile

cream:the ride was awesome

?:yeah(she don,t know i planning to kill her)would u like to go and play pool with me

cream:sure

they 2 go in pool club

sonic:cream!noo!(that guy can be some maniac i must see it)*runs to club*

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

sonic brokes door and came in

sonic:alright man give cream to me

sonic:yeah it,s me cream now let,s go home

?:since u know what i am planning c,mon cream*grabs her and put her in car*

sonic:(i need to go after him)

car stops in front of sonic

rrrhm*:u need a lift

*:this will be short for little red riding hood,s mom

sonic:alright lady

the next part:chasing begins and vanilla will met someone in her house

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic:who are u lady

Llrhm:i,m your friend

Sonic:ok

Meanwhile

Amy:i,m starting to get worried about cream and sonic

Knuckles:don,t worry they,ll be ok

Amy:i hope so

Meanwhile

Knock!knock!

vanilla:(i wonder who is it)*opens door*

?:good day lady

Vanilla:good day

?:i,m poor man can u pls let me in i need water and i haven,t sleep so long

Vanilla:sure c,mon enter

Meanwhile

Sonic:we must reach him

Llrhm:i know

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

sonic:let,s go

llrhm:i don,t have enough gas we need to stop to gas station and take it

sonic:ok we will

some minutes later they made to gas station

worker:good day

llrhm:good day give us some gas

worker:ok

while worker started to plug it in sonic saw something strange inside the shop

sonic:wait for me here lady i,m going to see something

llrhm:ok

sonic goes in the shop

sonic:ok who are u

?:i,m mysterio the master of illusion and now i will defeat u

sonic:there,s no chance mysterio i beat many villians in the past and i will do the same thing with u

mysterio:do u fought someone with illusion power before

sonic:no but i will take u down

meanwhile

rring!

tails:hallo

rouge:hay tails it,s rouge i,m outside shop are u ready to came and buy something and then go with x-tornado in your mom,s house in australia

tails:sure i,m on my way

call ends

tails:sorry u two but i gotta go

knuckles and amy:ok bye tails

tails:bye

tails lefts

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

meanwhile

sonic:(face it sonic u never fought magical guy before u can do it)

mysterio:get ready*turns into knuckles*

sonic:(what?!he can change he,s look too)

fk*:*pounches sonic*

*:this will be shorter for fake knuckles

sonic:ah

fk:*turns into tails*

ft:now u will got it

sonic:ah*falls to the ground*

ft:say goodbye*starts to attack sonic but something freezes his arm*

?:stay away from him

sonic:huh who are u

?:i,m iceman one of the members of x-man i heard on news that u fight this guy so i came to help u

sonic:thx let,s fight

ft:*turns into wolverine*now u will see it

iceman:i will froze his glitches than it is your chance to attack

sonic:ok

fw:take this

iceman:*frozes his glitches*

sonic:*turns into ball and attack him*

fw:ah*falls to the ground and turn back in mysterio*

police officer came in

po*:thx for your help

po goes with mysterio

*:this will be shorter for police officer

iceman:we did it team work do u have any more problems

sonic:yeah it,s a long story but i was with lady chasing car who takes my friend cream

iceman:ok then i,ll go with u 2

sonic:thx i really apperance it(he,s good guy i ever met i never had this good friend before)

they all go in llrh,s mom car and she met iceman and they continue chasing and chasing ends in central park where kidnapper,s car flip off

sonic:now,s our chance*takes cream out of a car*

cream:thx

sonic:you,re welcome cream

?:how dare u to do that now i,ll kill u all

sonic:no way lady take cream back to my friend cream tell them that i,m coming there soon

llrhm:no way i let u fight alone i,ll be in car watching for u 2 to fight

sonic:ok iceman let,s go

?:*fires with gun*

sonic:*avoides it*

iceman:*frozes his gun*

sonic:now without your gun u,re helpless

?:*starts to run away*

sonic:let,s go

they both started chasing him until iceman frozes his leg

sonic:now let,s call the cops

some minutes later cops arrived and taked him

po:let,s go man party,s over thx u 2

iceman and sonic:u,re welcome

sonic:thx for helping me solving 2 problems friend

iceman:np if u,re in trouble here,s my phone number add it to your mobile phone

sonic save iceman,s phone number to his mobile

iceman:see ya my friend it,s been really good fighting with u i hope our ways will be met again someday

sonic:yeah me 2 bye

iceman lefts

sonic:*starts to cry*(he reminds me of my death mom he,s so good)*starts walking to llrh,s mom car*

llrhm:hay honey i will take your friend where u told me too but can u go in forest and see is my daughter there she goes to visit her sick grandma

sonic:sure goodbye and thx for helping me lady

llrhm:np goodbye

sonic:*goes to forest*

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

meanwhile

knuckles:amy i must go i promised chris,s proffesor that i will take his car to vash

amy:ok then let,s go knuckles

knuckles lefts

amy:*starts to cry*(now i,m all alone without my sonic where,s he by now)

some minutes later car comes

cream:miss amy!

amy:cream!*hugs her*

cream:i was been kidnapped but mister sonic saved me

amy:sonic?!so he was saving u where he is now

cream:idk he said he will came to us soon

amy:i hope so

rring!

cream:excuse me miss amy halo?

vanilla:hay cream it,s me your mom are u ready to go in our godparent,s house in novi sad,serbia since today is your birthday

cream:yeah mom i,m on my way

call ends

cream:sorry amy but i gotta go

amy:ok cream

cream lefts

meanwhile

sonic:(this wood is so dark i can see nothing oh there,s some girl with red cap)*stands close to girl*hello girl what,s your name

?:oh hello i,m llrh*what,s your name

*:this will be shorter for little red riding hood

sonic:i,m sonic sonic the hedgehog it,s nice to met u

llrh:yeah u too

sonic:your mom told me to go and look for u she said u are going to visit your sick grandma

llrh:yeah that,s right

sonic:then i,ll go with u i don,t want u to get in trouble

llrh:ok thank u

sonic:np

meanwhile

zzzzzzzzrrrrrr!

proffesor:ok kids that,s it for today,s class see ya again in monday bye

everyone left the classrom

knock!knock!

proffesor:who is it

knuckles:it,s knuckles

proffesor:enter

knuckles:good day proffesor

proffesor:good day here,s keys for my car go and wash it

knuckles:ok i will goodbye

knuckles goes outside and seats in car and starting driving to laundry

few minutes later his car stoped by itself

knuckles:now what*goes outside and open windshield*

then suddenly some dog runs to him

av!av!

knuckles:*pounches dog and continue looking what,s wrong*

then suddenly a ton of dogs comes and all scratched knuckles and he fall unconcionsuns

then chris and his friend came in right momment and make dogs run away

francais:is he...

chris:he,s ok let,s call emergancy

meanwhile

vanilla:2 cards for me and her

worker:ok

vanilla:let,s go in bus honey

meanwhile

wolf:hello i,m lost where are u 2 go

llrh:we going to my sick grandma,s house what do u need

wolf:where she lives

llrh:she lives right at the end of this forest in the begining of the city

wolf:thx*runs away*(now i will eat her and after that this 2 too i fought this guy early today in amusment park)

sonic:u shouldn,t tell where u,r grandma lives

llrh:but he looks like fine guy

meanwhile wolf,s still running until he reaches llrh,s grandma house

wolf:what a nice house grandma*puts red cap on his head and stands close to llrh,s grandma house*

knock!knock!

grandma:who is it

wolf:*with soft voice*i,m grandma your granddaughter

grandma:is that really u

wolf:yes it,s me

grandma:open door dear i,m to weak to stand up

wolf:ok*open doors and enter*surprise!

meanwhile llrh and sonic also get close to her grandma,s house

llrh:this is my grandma,s house*stands close to door*

knock!knock!

wolf:*with grandma voice*who is it

llrh:it,s me grandma your granddaughter i bring friend with me can we came in

wolf:sure just open door i,m to weak to stand up

llrh:ok*opens door and enters the house*good day grandma

wolf:good day dear

llrh:this is my friend sonic but grandma why do u have big ears

wolf:to better hear u honey

llrh:why do u have big mouth

wolf:to better eat u honey*stands up and jumps on llrh*

sonic:that,s wolf!let her go*pulls him off her*

wolf:u will be eaten like her too

sonic:llrh run outside i,m coming right after u

llrh:ok *runs outside*

sonic:*runs after her*

wolf:u can,t escape me

sonic:u,re the same wolf i fought today at amusment park i beat u once i,ll beat u 2nd time

wolf:we,ll see about it

llrh:look sonic i met good bird today before u he,s name is crash and he said if i,m in trouble to whistled and he,ll came

sonic:ok do it i will fight this wolf

llrh:ok*stands to tree and starts to whistled*

sonic:ok wolf time for us to fight once again

wolf:*make out his glitches*now i,ll scratch u

sonic:u already tryed that in amusment park*avoids it and saws a ton of birds coming*u have company my friend

wolf:*runs away*

sonic:that,s right u better run

while running wolf falls in river and got drown because he don,t know to swim

sonic:that,s it we taked him down now to find your grandma

llrh:yeah c,mon

they 2 entered inside the house and find llrh,s grandma tied in cabinet

grandma:ik u will save me dear

llrh:yeah grandma but i didn,t do it alone i do it with help of my friend sonic

sonic:hello

grandma:hello thx for helping my granddaughter

sonic:np

grandma:c,mon join us to eat i prepared this cakes just for u and my granddaughter

sonic:ok*seated to chair*

some minutes later

tv reporter:we,re going live from airport in NY where tails and rouge takes off with x-tornado to austrailia to tails,s mom house

sonic:(i,ll go there too)thx for launch and llrh we,re friends from now on and remember don,t talk with strangers anymore

llrh:i will not

grandma:and thank u for helping my granddaughter again

sonic:np and i,ll call u on caffe later today when i got home

llrh:ok i will came for sure with my mom

sonic:ok bye u 2*lefts*

meanwhile vanilla and cream made to their godparent,s town novi sad,serbia

vanilla:this is their building honey

they both entered building and enters in lift when their floor is there thair godmother except for them 2

vg*:oh hello u 2*hugs them both*

*:this will be shorter for vanilla,s godmother

vanilla:hello

vg:happy birthday honey

cream:thx

vg:c,mon let,s go inside

cream:mom u 2 go i,ll go outside and play

vanilla:ok dear

cream:*enters lift*

while cream is in lift some man without hair jump from up

?:hello

cream:who are u

?:it doesn,t matter i,ll kill u

cream:*pouches him and run outside lift and runs outside building*

unknown man goes after her with his car

some minutes later cream made up to her grandpa and grandma,s house

cg*:hello honey

*:this will be shorter for cream,s grandpa

cgra*:we excepted u

*:this will be shorter for cream,s grandma

some minutes later unknown guy enters the house

?:give her to me

cg:over my death body

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

cg:leave her alone

meanwhile

francais:here,s emergancy

workers put knuckles inside

amy:i hope he will be ok(now i,m worried about knuckles and sonic)

a few minutes later they arrive at hospital

doctor:he have so much injures of dog,s scratches

knuckles:*starting waking up and started to halucinate somithing*

av!av!

knuckles:let go of me!

amy:come down knuckles it,s me amy

knuckles:oh sorry amy i just halucinate that u,re dog

then someone unknown batgirl comes in

?:hello i,m rouge,s sister and i came there because u will see later knuckles

knuckles:what u take me somewhere

rouge,s sister:yeah*takes him and they flyed in sky*

10 seconds later they made to los angeles and she trowed knuckles

knuckles:ah

then his mom comes to him

knuckles mom:hello honey

knuckles:oh hello mom

knuckles mom:your sister is there too

tikal:hello knuckles

knuckles:hello sister

meanwhile

tails mom:hello dear i prepare coffe for us

her neighboord:ok dear

at the other side of the house sonic comes in from window

sonic:(wow tails mom has awesome house i should drink some juice because i running for 15 minutes)

sonic takes juice from fridge and starts drinking it

av!av!

sonic:easy good dog good dog*jumps from chair and starts to run with dog*

then someone opens door and he hide in kitcheen with dog he shout his month

tails mom:(now my honey and her friend will came to see me i can,t wait to tails to met me with her friend)

tails mom lefts

av!av!

sonic:dog here

dog runs to sonic sonic avoids it and dog crashes in door

sonic:hahahahahahahahahah(i never had fun like this before)

outside x-tornado appears on ground and tails came out and jump in hug to her mom

tails:mom!

tails mom:honey!

inside

sonic:(there tails is i,m going in bathroom and take white towel and then i,ll scary rouge

sonic goes in bathroom and takes white towel and goes outside and while tails talks to her mom he enters in x-tornado and scary rouge then rouge fall in unconsions

sonic:hahahahahahahaha(she thought this is real)

tails:mom i,m going to shower

tails mom:ok honey

sonic returns inside and puts white towel off of him

sonic:dog here

av!av!

in bathroom tails begins to shower

sonic:let,s go outside dog

sonic takes dog and they 2 goes outside

sonic:dog here

dog runs to sonic he avoided it and dog crashes it tree then dog jumps on sonic and they 2 hiting in wall where tails is showering inside

tails:huh

then sonic jumpes on room and dog hits his head in wall on roof sonic opens chimney and sonic jumps in it and starting to rush down like on slide and he ended up in kitcheen of tails mom,s house and then goes in cellar and takes one wood then dog comes in cellar to and sonic puts wood on his head and he falls uncontions

sonic:hahhahaahhahahahahahaah(this fun i never had before)

madness continues in next part don,t miss it!

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

sonic:dog here

av!av!

inside

tails:(i,m finished showering oh i forget i need to met rouge with my mom)

outside

tails mom:oh hay honey

tails:hay mom now to met rouge with u

tails goes to x-tornado but she saw rouge in sleep

tails:omg what happened to her

behind tails something white appears

tails:what*turns around*(uh i had a feeling someone,s watching me)

u are right tails because...

?:(i will bring darkness to this world)

that is girl who had bloody face

back with sonic

sonic:dog here

av!av!

dog runs on sonic sonic avoided it and it runs into wall

sonic:hahahahahhahaahhaahahah(this is so much fun a lot of fun things happened today)

inside

rring!

tails:i will say hello mom*runs inside and pick,s up the phone*halo

amy:halo tails this is amy do u made to your mom,s house

tails:yes

amy:ok i,ll get shocked if sonic doesn,t appear soon

tails:don,t worry amy he is running somewhere for sure

amy:but he doesn,t answer when i call him on his mobile

tails:everything will be ok

amy:i hope so

call ends

tails:(sonic is for sure ok)

tails don,t know that sonic is outside her mom,s house

sonic:(alright it was been fun there it,s time to get back to NY)

15 minutes later sonic got back to NY

sonic:hello old city i miss u i haven,t been there for 30 minutes(now to find amy she is worried for sure)

?:bro

sonic:huh

?:it,s me your sister

sonic:anna is that u

anna:yea it,s me bro

sonic:it,s nice to see u again

anna:yeah u to but why do u have a lot of bruises

sonic:long story dear but promise to tell u someday(i can,t tell her that i fought a lot today)

anna:ok then let,s go lightly future except us

be there to see all new sonic x story called sonic x darkness

to be continued...


End file.
